Un dîner (peut-être) romantique
by Nodokanyan
Summary: Que faire pour remonter le moral du super lycéen héritier ? Fukawa a la bonne idée de préparer un dîner romantique, mais ça ne se passera comme souhaité...


- Fukawa‚ je te sens d'ici. Dégage.

- Byakuya-sama ! M-mais...

- Je t'ai dit de dégager‚ ce n'est pas assez clair ?

- Si Byakuya-sama...

Je sortis alors de la bibliothèque‚ avec une mine dépitée.

C'était juste après le procès de Sakura. Byakuya-sama s'était juste ensuite brusquement dirigé dans la bibliothèque. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas très bien digéré perdre face à Kirigiri et Naegi, car derrière son visage calme. Mais la réaction de Byakuya-sama m'a plutôt surprise. D'un côté‚ avec tout ce stress‚ cette tension et cette atmosphère c'était normal qu'il craque. Mais de là à me rejeter si directement, c'était inhabituel. Il faut donc que je fasse quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ses goûts. Peut-être qu'il aimait le maquereau‚ ou les gâteaux...  
Quoi qu'il en soit‚ je n'allais pas demander de l'aide aux autres‚ vu qu'ils étaient tous occupes à câliner cette vache d'Asahina. Mais elle m'insupporte‚ avec ses deux énormes... donuts‚ et en plus‚ elle a osé donner une baffe au magnifique visage de Byakuya-sama. Impardonnable.

Au moins‚ les autres étaient tous dans la salle à manger‚ et Byakuya-sama dans la bibliothèque, donc personne ne pourrait me déranger. J'ai sans doute eu l'idée la plus clichée‚ mais c'était un peu la seule qui m'était venue à l'esprit : lui cuisiner quelque chose. Certes, la cuinise n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection‚ mais j'avais déjà feuilleté des livres de cuisine donc ça ne devrait pas être si dur...

* * *

20 heures. Je commençais à avoir légèrement faim, après tout ce temps passé à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Certes‚ Naegi et Kirigiri ont réussi à gagner cette fois-ci mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir la prochaine fois. En espérant que je sois encore vivant la prochaine fois...

Je sortis donc de la bibliothèque. Personne dans les couloirs‚ pas même Fukawa. Pas que son absence me dérangeait‚ mais la connaissant... Non en fait‚ je ne la connais pas et je ne préfère pas. Enfin‚ je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide dans la salle à manger‚ mais comme tous étaient en train de réconforter Asahina‚ et qu'évidemment‚ je ne voulais pas participer à cette chaleureuse embrassade, j'avançai directement vers la cuisine. Plus je m'approchai‚ plus je sentis une odeur de brûlé.Ce n'était pas normal.

Je courus pour voir la cause de l'incident‚ et fut surpris de voir Fukawa dans la cuisine. Dedans‚ c'était le chaos‚ le bazar‚ le désordre. Mis à part la légère fumée envahissant la salle‚ on trouvait du lait‚ de la crème‚ de la pâte au sol. Ça devait sans doute être le reste d'un gâteau. A la fraise. Puis à cote‚ une soupe ressemblant plutôt a une potion de sorcière. Et enfin, le plat sans doute le plus réussi était la salade. Des tomates avec en plus de la salade et de la vinaigrette. Surprenant. Mais je redoutais par contre le gout des plats. Avec un peu de chance‚ça devait être bon... A moins qu'elle veuille tous nous tuer avec... Mais je doute qu'elle veuille le faire. Je doute. Depuis quand JE doute ? Je claquai de la langue et m'approchai des plats.

- Fukawa‚ cherches-tu à nous tuer ?

Je me retournais. Derrière moi se trouvait Byakuya-sama. Seul. Il observait avec un visage blasé, comme à son habitude, les plats que je lui avais préparé. Que faisait-il là ? Pourtant il n'est pas l'heure de manger... Ah si. L'horloge affichait déjà 20 heures. Je lâchais immédiatement la vaisselle que je tenais dans les mains puis éteint le robinet. Un peu rouge‚ j'arrangeais un peu ma tenue pour me montrer convenablement à Byakuya. Même s'il venait à me réprimander parce que j'étais sale, cela ne me dérangerait pas, tant que j'attire son attention !

- Non‚ je ne veux surtout pas vous tuer Byakuya-sama...

Il fronça ses sourcils‚ portant son visage de plus en plus près des plats. Ses yeux vagabonda entre les assiettes et moi. Je me sentai toute brûlante‚ et sentis de la bave sur mon menton. Byakuya-sama me regarda sans tirer grimacer !  
Mais, il recula un peu de dégoût‚ alors je m'essuyai rapidement à l'aide du premier tissu à portée de main, ayant rapidement compris sa tête.

- Alors que fais-tu ? Naegi et les autres ont déjà fait le dîner‚ alors pourquoi tu as fait ces plats ?

Je secouai la tête avec mécontentement. Mes mains suivirent le même geste‚ m'approchant de quelques pas de lui.

- Non‚ je les ai fait pour vous Byakuya-sama‚ je me suis dit que ça allait vous faire plaisir...

Byakuya-sama s'arrêta. Un léger air d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage pourtant si inexpressif d'habitude. Il s'assit devant la table‚ et je le regardai en essayant de déterminer s'il était mécontent. Mais Byakuya sourit. Un très court instant. Je sentis mes joues chauffer de plus en plus fort.

- Tu ne manges donc pas avec moi ?

Manger avec Byakuya-sama, quel rêve ! Et ce rêve devenait réalité ! J'acquiesçai et m'assis devant lui. Mais très vite, Byakuya-sama me pointa le côté de l'assiette, vide. Ah oui ! Les couverts ! Je me redressai et me dépêchai de les prendre. J'en fis tomber quelques-uns mais peu importe‚ je me dépêchais de revenir et m'asseoir en face de lui pour manger.

Nous mangions dans la même assiette, puisque j'en avais prévu qu'une. Non‚ je devais rester consciente‚ au moins jusqu'à la fin du dîner ! En y repensant‚ c'était comme un repas entre amoureux. Mon visage continuait de chauffer‚ comme s'il n'y avait pas de limites. Mais je rassemblai toutes mes forces pour continuer de ne pas m'évanouir. Mais Byakuya-sama ne semblait pas aussi vivant que moi. Après la première bouchée‚ il s'était arrêté de manger, reposa doucement sa fourchette, et mit sa main devant sa bouche, les sourcils froncés.

- Fukawa‚ qu'as-tu utilisé pour la vinaigrette ?

- Du vinaigre‚ de l'huile et de la moutarde... Et puis de la sauce soja salée aussi !

Il grogna doucement et me regarda dans les yeux. Je baissais rapidement les miens, croiser son regard, c'était plutôt dur après quelques secondes...

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de mettre de la sauce soja. Ce n'est pas un plat japonais.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Byakuya-sama !

Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour jeter la salade‚ mais il me devança. En même temps‚ il jeta la soupe et se rassit devant moi... Mes talents en cuisine étaient si faibles que ça ?

- Bon‚ j'espère que le... fraisier sera bon.

Byakuya-sama fixa le gâteau un long moment et coupa une part ensuite. C'était évidemment, le plat dont j'étais le plus fière, puisqu'il n'y avait de cuisson à faire.  
Il fit une pause‚ avant de me regarder longuement et enfin, il prit sa cuillère, la mit devant sa bouche, mais la redirigea vers la mienne. Je n'hésitais pas à l'avaler directement‚ et franchement‚ ce n'était pas mauvais. Le gâteau évidemment‚ car ce moment‚ jamais je ne l'oublierais. D'habitude, je me serais évanouie, mais le regard de Byakuya-sama m'aida à rester consciente.

Après quelques secondes‚ je levais les yeux vers Byakuya‚ qui semblait vouloir récupérer sa cuillère donc j'ouvris de suite ma bouche. Remarquant mon regard‚ Byakuya tourna sa tête.

- Ne te méprend pas‚ je veux simplement voir si tu n'as pas empoisonné le gâteau...

Puis il se resservit d'une bouchée‚ qu'il mangea cette fois-ci, avec un sourire. Un grand et beau sourire. Et c'était aussi la même cuillère qu'il avait mit dans ma bouche‚ c'était trop...

Je tombai de ma chaise et m'évanoui. Mes yeux étaient clos mais avant de devenir Syo‚ je sentis des bras entourer ma taille‚ et une douce voix me chuchota a l'oreille : "Merci Touko..."


End file.
